A Missing Presence
by LilyPifyouplease
Summary: It's the biggest wedding of the century but the bride and groom feel like something's missing... Join Harry and Ginny on their special day as they are bound for life in front of family, friends and loved ones... whether they're dead or not!
1. The Call

Hi Everyone :D This is a piece I wrote a coupe of years ago, and I'm only getting around to publish now! Please let me know what you think of it in the reviews!

* * *

THE CALL

A leaf fell gently on to the soft grass in the clearing. For more than two years, no human being had placed foot in this part of the forest. There was no sign that it had ever been a place which had made history. The last time, one of the last to leave the clearing was Harry Potter.

Harry Potter was walking towards the clearing. His eyes were on the forest floor, wand out, as if looking for something. By his side, a beautiful red haired witch was doing the same. A few feet behind them, Ron and Hermione were also looking. Occasionally, one of them would pick up a rock, almost the size of a snitch, examine it, consult Harry and then, throw it over their shoulder.

When Harry entered the clearing, he stopped mid-step. This wasn't a place he liked to even think about, much less talk about. This was the place he had gone to thinking that he was going to die. He had walked in willingly, ready to die; he had left it in Hagrid's hands, ready to fight again.

He didn't think he had the courage to face it again. But once he had thought of it, there was no backing out - they needed something he had left here. They wanted it desperately. The price to be paid for it was minimal. Or that was what he had initially thought, sitting in his room.

Sensing his hesitation, the witch glanced at the couple behind her. As Ron and Hermione moved off to look in another direction, she placed a hand on Harry's shoulder. He started at the touch.

"I'm fine," he said, as he took her hand. "Come on... Let's finish this."

They kept looking, not releasing each other's hands.

"Are you sure this is the place, mate?" Ron asked after a few minutes of searching.

"Ronald!" Hermione glared at him. "Harry knows what he's doing."

"I know, love, but look at the place! It looks like no one's ever been here!"

"If you ever listened to me about reading _Hogwarts, A History_ , you'd know why! The forest has magic as well!"

"There's no point reading it, I can just ask -"

"If you two have stopped your bickering?" the witch cut in from a distance. She was kneeling down beside Harry, who seemed to have found what he was looking for. Ron and Hermione quickly joined them.

"Are you sure that's it, Harry?" Hermione asked quietly, seeing the rock in his hand.

"Positive," Harry said, smiling for the first time since they entered the clearing.

"But don't you want to test it?" Ron asked as the four stood up, brushing grass off their robes.

"I'm sure I can recognise the Resurrection Stone when I see it, Ron," Harry said with a smirk. "Come on, Ginny," he said, turning to the smiling witch at his side, eager to leave the Merlin forsaken place now that they found what they came for. "We've got a wedding to finish planning for."

The morning of the wedding of Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley saw a flurry of activity in and around The Burrow. A Fidelius Charm had been placed to prevent the large number of people who had wanted to attend access to The Burrow during the wedding. The garden had been de-gnomed and primmed up, the marquee had been set up, the food had been prepared and the house had been given an all-round clean up. Even the shed had been emptied of its "muggle junk" by Mr. Weasley as his wife stood over him. What she didn't know was that all the junk was now in a bag which Hermione had charmed with an undetectable extension charm.

Harry and Ron snuck out of their room and headed towards the recently emptied shed behind the Burrow. Hermione was waiting for them outside.

When Harry reached her, she waved her wand over him in a complicated manner without much ado.

"What was that for?" Harry asked, not feeling anything different.

"You'll see," she said, smiling mysteriously as she led the boys inside the shed.

Looking around, Harry noticed Ginny wasn't there. That was wrong, he thought, she was supposed to be here. He finally turned back to the door. "So where is she, Hermione?"

Hermione started laughing openly now, while Ron just looked confused. "What're you talking about, mate? She's right in front of you!"

"Don't be stupid Ron, there's no one here!" Harry said, waving his hands out in front of him. "See, what did I tell -"

His hand had touched something. Odd, there was nothing he could see. He tried to find it again, and managed to grab a hold of the invisible object in front of him, which he felt was a human shoulder.

"Ginny?"

"I wondered how long you would take to find me!" Ginny said, a smile evident in her voice, as she took Harry's hand in both of hers.

Harry was outraged at the turn of events. "What did you do, Hermione?" he asked, glaring at his best friend.

She was, surprisingly, annoyingly, still laughing. "You don't think I'd _let_ you see each other before the ceremony? Molly would kill me!"

Ron was still looking confused. "What in the world is going on?"

"Oh Ronald, do try to keep up sometimes," Hermione said, still giggling. "I cast a disillusionment charm on them."

"So why can we see them?"

"It was Hermione's idea," Ginny said. "She came up with it. I thought it was brilliant, but now, it's just annoying. So it's only me and you who can't see each other, Harry," she said, giving his fingers a slight squeeze. "If Mum walks in on us, she's gonna see us together."

"If she has reason to come here, we're dead anyway," Harry chuckled. "I'm not gonna thank you, Hermione. I came here thinking I was gonna see Ginny. I haven't seen her for twelve hours and - " he consulted his watch, " - seventeen minutes!"

"Oh, don't worry, you'll thank me later," she said, giggling as Ron put his arm around her, still looking at her in awe.

"I wish I could see you," Ginny whispered. Harry leaned in to try and kiss Ginny, but Hermione screamed, "No!"

"What, Hermione?" Ginny snapped angrily, eyes flashing at her.

Hermione faltered. "Well, you can't see each other," she said, hesitatingly. "You'll ruin your makeup."

"As if I care -"

"Stop it, Ginny," Ron cut in. "She is doing this for the two of you, you know."

Ginny took a deep breath, calming down, while Harry looked at Ron in amusement. "Never thought I'd see you standing up to Ginny when she's angry."

"Had to happen someday, mate," Rom smirked. He took out something from his pocket. "Go on, guys, we haven't got much time."

Harry took the stone from him. Holding it together, Harry and Ginny turned it over thrice in their hands.

All at once, they saw people gathered around them, more than there were actually present. Everyone they had expected was there.

Ginny, who had never experienced the effects of the Resurrection Stone before, stood uncharacteristically still as Harry addressed the couple closest to them.

"Hi Mum, Dad," Harry said, his voice breaking.

James Potter looked like his twenty-one year old self. His hair was as messy as his son's, and his rectangular glasses were lopsided. His hazel eyes were full with laughter and inherently happy. One hand was tucked into his jeans pocket while the other was casually thrown around his wife's shoulders.

Lily Potter smiled widely as she walked forward, green eyes already brimming with tears, red hair bouncing with every step.

"Harry..." Lily reached out to him, trying to feel him. One hand wrapped around the stone in Ginny's hand, Harry pulled her forward, finally reaching his mum, but unable to feel her fingers.

"Hey son. Did anyone tell you that you look like me?" James was saying, smiling slyly with a twinkle in his eye.

"I think somebody mentioned it a few times," Harry said, while the whole room burst into laughter.

"Mum, Dad, this is Ginny," Harry said, pulling her forward to meet them. Ginny greeted them.

"We've heard all about you, of course. You look wonderful, dear," Lily smiled, making Harry grumble.

"At least you can see her," he said, sullenly.

James laughed heartily. "Won't be long now, and then you'll get to see her.

"Where's Sirius?"

As soon as the words left Harry's mouth, a large black dog bounded into the room, skidding comically to stop just short of James. The snowy owl perched on it took off in response, and as the dog began to change into a man, she soared above Harry and Ginny.

"Hey Snuffles..." Harry grinned, as he reached up to 'ruffle' Hedwig. She hooted back in a playful manner.

Sirius Black looked unlike Harry had ever seen him - a person who had never seen the face of Azkaban, let alone spend twelve years in that hell-hole of a prison. His face was at least ten years younger than what it had been that fateful day at the Department of Mysteries. His silver eyes were alight with a mischievous smile. At the moment, he was growling.

"I'm not Snuffles now, Harry, get your names straight!"

"Aww come on Snuffles, it's a cute name!" Ginny smiled at him, as James and Lily sniggered.

"You know, I came up with that name, I have the right to decide who gets to use it!"

"Now we know you're still thinking like Snuffles... You aren't making any sense! I came up with that name!" Remus said, chuckling away with Tonks at his side. Harry and Ginny turned to them.

Tonks looked like... Tonks. Not a day older or a shade less colourful. In contrast, Remus didn't look like Remus at all. Like Sirius, he seemed to have become younger, and there were no scars marring his face.

"I hope we're doing a good job of taking care of Teddy," Harry finally said.

"Of course you are Harry," Remus said. "We always knew you would."

"Sometimes it feels like I should be there with him," Tonks said, a longing in her voice. Lily had come forward to put her hand on Tonks' shoulder. "Then I see him with you two," she smiled, "and I know that if he couldn't have us, he's lucky to have you."

Harry and Ginny, both unable to express their feelings in words, only nodded tearfully.

"Aww Dora, Moony, cut it out! It's their wedding day! You're making them cry!"

"You were always the clown, Sirius," Tonks replied cheerily. "Why don't you make them laugh? You could try catching your own tail, or rolling over."

"Very funny."

"Oh Harry, meet the new Marauder!" James suddenly yelled, pulling forward a very familiar ginger, who was grinning mischievously.

"Fred!" Harry and Ginny both exclaimed together as they tried to hug him. They looked around to find Ron, only to see that he and Hermione had stepped out of the room.

"Thanks for telling me my name, guys. For so long, I thought this large 'F' on my jumper meant my name was Forge!" Fred winked at them. They smiled, remembering a Christmas long gone.

"Forgetting us, Gin-Gin?" came two voices from the back. Two men emerged, identical down to their clothing and large grins.

"Uncle Gid? Uncle Fab?" Ginny's eyes went wide once she saw them, and forgetting everything, ran towards them, leaving the Stone in Harry's hand.

Harry started to call her back, knowing the Stone only worked with those in direct contact with it, but saw her interacting with her twin uncles comfortably. He frowned at the Stone.

"Confused, Harry?" An overly familiar, calm voice made him look up into eyes a shade of blue Harry thought he'd never see hidden behind half-moon glasses again.

"Professor Dumbledore?"

Dumbledore smiled, observing the Stone over his half-moon glasses. "Do go and meet them before I start rambling like the old man I am," he smiled, allowing Harry to go and greet the uncles he had never met.

"I have your watch," he said, pulling it out of his robes to show Fabian.

"Ah, the memories with this thing. Gid and I dented our watches on the first day!"

"Only because you wanted to experiment with them!"

"Yes, but you could have cast that cushioning charm more effectively!"

"And you could have concentrated on the levitation charm instead of the cake Molly was making!"

"The point being, they're dented!" Fred yelled as he joined them. Harry walked back to his parents and Dumbledore, giving Ginny some time with her family.

"So, how is the stone still working, Sir?"

Dumbledore looked like he was thinking hard. "The Stone has wonderful properties. When two people activate it together, it works only until both are in contact with it."

"So... It shouldn't be working now," Harry gathered.

"But it is," Sirius interjected. "You can see us, can't you? How many fingers am I holding up?"

"Thank you, Sirius, but I'm sure he can see us, since we were just conversing," Dumbledore chuckled, as James and Remus sniggered along with Lily and Tonks, only to find Sirius grumbling.

"This is a most unique case," Dumbledore mused. "And I can only guess at the reasons."

"Which means, Sir, that you know exactly what is going on," Ginny said, from the other side of the room. "Harry, where are you?"

"Er, near Mum and Dad?..." Harry said, as he reached forward.

When Ginny reached Harry, once again clasping hands around the Stone, Dumbledore continued. "I believe that the Stone can, up to a certain extent, read the souls of the person who is calling souls from the dead. As such, it may be able to sense both your souls, and recognize the two of you as true soulmates," he smiled at the couple's blushes, as did everyone else in the room.

"So I think it may allow the two of you to interact with us, even when only one is in contact with it."

"That's nice to know," Ginny said. "Who knows what we would have done during the ceremony? Speaking of which..."

"Oi! Mum's gonna blow up any minute now if you two don't hurry up," Ron and Hermione had come back in.

"It would have been a lot quicker if you didn't do this annoying charm, Hermione," Harry grumbled.

"You're not supposed to see the bride before the ceremony starts," Ron said indignantly, before Hermione could respond.

"Didn't stop you from visiting Hermione under Harry's invisibility cloak on your wedding, did it?" Fred put in slyly.

"Is that where it went?" Harry smirked, as Ginny tutted at her brother's antics and the Marauders fell about laughing. "You should have told me sooner, Fred... I'd have teased him silly."

"Fred?" Ron whispered, suddenly serious. "He's here?"

"He's standing right behind you, Ron," Ginny said softly.

She was partially right. Fred had positioned himself back-to-back with Ron, and then leaned backwards until his head and torso were leaning out of Ron's chest.

"I miss you too, Ronniekins!" Fred yelled loudly, pretending to throw his arms around Ron.

This was apparently too much for the Marauders, who had pulled their wives onto the ground as well, rolling all over laughing. Harry and Ginny chuckled at the sight.

"WHERE ARE THOSE BOYS?"

The room went quiet. Those still rolling on the floor went still, waiting for the next explosion.

"IF I FIND THAT THEY SNUCK OFF TO MEET THE GIRLS, THEY'RE GOING TO BE LUCKY TO BE ALIVE AT THE END OF THE DAY!"

The quartet groaned.

"Ah, Molly," Gideon and Fabian smiled.

"Same as ever," Fred chuckled.


	2. The Ceremony

Somehow the girls had managed to sneak back into their room without arousing any suspicion or encountering Mrs. Weasley, who was presently yelling at Ron.

"... supposed to stay where I can find you..."

"Mum!" Ron finally managed to catch her attention. "I told you, Harry just needed some air!"

"It's true Molly," Harry said from his hiding spot behind Ron, trying to avoid looking at Gideon and Fabian behind her, for fear of laughing. "Just wanted to walk outside for a bit."

"I don't blame you Harry, dear," she said, her voice becoming soft as she turned towards Harry. "It is your wedding day after all. But Ron here," she continued, turning to Ron with an expression that left him cowering, "knows better than to let you wander off without telling anyone."

"Sorry, Mum, won't happen again," he said, relieved that she had stopped shouting. Molly ushered them into the sitting room, where Harry saw most of his special guests had congregated.

"Don't sit there!" Harry exclaimed suddenly.

"Why not?" Ron retorted, half way seated.

Harry shrugged. "You wanna sit on Dad, fine by me. You get to explain to Mum."

Ron jumped away from the seat, where, sure enough, James and Sirius next to him were laughing their heads off.

"So where are the rest of them?" Ron asked, his voice coming out in a squeak.

"Well, your uncles were with Molly. That was fun, they knew exactly what she was going to say," Harry chuckled. "Remus and Tonks are with Teddy and Andromeda, I think Mum is with Ginny and Dumbledore's in that armchair behind you," he finished, as Ron comically jumped away from any furniture in the room.

"I know that as your best man, I'm supposed to stay with you, but I think I'll be better off outside."

"Don't get too close to the trees, Dobby and Hedwig are out there," Harry called out, as Ron grunted, leaving the room.

"Ginny? Are you almost done?"

Molly's voice carried up the stairs and reached Ginny's room, where Hermione had removed her disillusionment charm and the two girls had quickly fixed anything out of place.

"Yeah Mum!" Ginny called out.

The door opened a crack to show Molly's hassled face.

"Oh good," she said. "Where are the other girls?"

"Still upstairs, Molly," Hermione answered. "Fleur is doing Angelina's hair and Luna just got here."

"Well they better hurry up, it's almost time."

"Mum, there's over an hour left for the ceremony!"

"That's hardly a few seconds on wedding days, darling," Lily put in. "Although maybe not for you."

"It feels like hours left," Ginny grumbled, earning worried stares from Molly and Hermione - no one they could hear had answered her.

"Er, Molly, can you make sure Ron still has the rings?" Hermione asked, quickly catching on to what was going on.

"Of course, and I need to check on the other boys as well," she said, getting distracted again as she left the room. Hermione locked the door.

"Merlin Ginny, at least _try_ to keep this a secret."

"Lily's funny," Ginny shrugged.

"So tell me about Harry," Lily said, looking from one girl to the other. "What's he like?"

"Harry? Well, he is The Boy Who Lived, and -"

"You know what I mean," Lily grinned, rolling her eyes.

Ginny grinned as well. "Harry is... well, Harry," she shrugged. "I really can't figure out how to describe him right. I mean, you obviously know everything that goes on here..."

"Try me."

"So, Harry," James said casually.

Harry turned to look at his father, who had a twinkle of mischief in his eye.

"Have you had The Talk?" James's voice capitalized the last two words, and a smirk was shared between Sirius and him.

Harry's eyebrows raised. "The Talk?"

"Yes, The Talk."

Harry felt his cheeks grow warm as he tried to look anywhere but at his father and godfather, smirking away at his embarrassment.

"Actually," James said after a moment of thought - and then smacked his best mate's shoulder.

"Ow!" Sirius exclaimed dramatically as Harry chortled. "What the bloody hell was that for, Prongs?"

"You were around when he should have had The Talk! Fifth year? Merlin, you even gave him dating advice!"

"What the - oh." Realisation dawned on Sirius's face, and suddenly, he looked indignant. "Well, it's The Talk. You can't do The Talk through letters, obviously. The only time we stayed together was that one summer! And I don't see you hitting Moony! He was there longer! Blame Moony!"

"Blame Moony for what?" Remus entered the room and sat down on the arm of the couch.

"You didn't give Harry The Talk!"

"Oh." Remus tilted his head and observed Harry, who was hoping his armchair would eat him alive.

"I knew there was a reason I shouldn't have done this," he muttered, and the three friends laughed.

"Relax, kid, we're just messing with you," James said with a grin. "It is your wedding day after all."

"It's not too late to back out," Sirius offered as he dodged Remus's punch. "You can still escape."

"First, Sirius, I don't want to escape -"

"That's what you said at your wedding, Prongs," Sirius smirked. "Guess Potters do think alike."

"- and how in the world do you think I can escape from under the watchful eye of Molly Weasley?"

"Simple," Sirius shrugged. "Aurors have to be ready for any emergency. You're an Auror, Deputy Head Auror for that matter, and you should be able to fabricate any plan in a matter of min -"

"I hope you're not putting contingency plans in my son's head, Sirius," Lily's voice wafted into the room.

Sirius paled as Lily entered the room with her hands on her hips. "Of _course_ not, Lilyflower. I was just - we were - Prongs was -"

"Don't drag me into this," James hissed. "You're on your own, Pads."

"Some brother you are," Sirius muttered. "Actually, Lilyflower, we were talking about how Harry just became Deputy Head Auror."

Lily raised her eyebrows. "Just this once, I'll take your word for it. Don't get used to it," she said over whatever Sirius was going to say, "It's only because it's Harry's wedding day."

"That's not fair! Harry's only gonna get married once!" James cried.

"How would you know?" Sirius countered. "I mean – okay, okay! I get it!"

Sirius was being attacked by James, Lily and Remus all at once. Harry looked on wistfully, wishing he could join in the Sirius-bashing as well.

"Give'em an extra few for Ginny and me," he said, finally grinning at the scene.

"Gladly."

"Okay, okay, I get it," Sirius grumbled.

"He's a Potter marrying a red-head!" James and Lily yelled together. "That's enough proof, one would think," Lily continued.

"Gee, thanks for the confidence you have in me, Mum, Dad!" Harry whispered sarcastically, aware of Bill and Charlie standing outside the room.

James, Sirius and Remus laughed as Lily looked at him with a twinkle in her eye.

"Harry, dear?" Molly poked her head in the room and looked at him quizzically. "What are you laughing about?"

"Just happy, Molly. Is it time yet?"

"Time to get into the tent, dear."

Harry tried not run his hand over his hair as he waited for everybody to settle down.

"Calm down," Ron whispered from behind him.

"Why does this take so long? I haven't seen Ginny since last night!"

"It's almost time, then you can officially -"

"Oh, good, everyone's ready," Molly said, running up to them. "The ceremony should start once the girls are - Ron, you need to be outside, you're walking in with Hermione! What are you doing here?"

"On it," Ron winked at Harry and hurried away.

"Harry, I still don't understand why you and Ginny insisted on the empty seats everywhere -"

"We already explained, Molly, we wanted -"

"No, no, it's done now. Oh, how exciting! Just a few more minutes and my little Ginny's going to be married!" Molly exclaimed and turned to look at some other detail, leaving a bemused Harry to look around the tent.

They had tried to keep it as small as possible. But nothing was small for the Boy Who Lived and the Harpies Most Celebrated Chaser since Gwenog Jones herself.

Harry could see Ginny's team sitting together, wearing their vibrant green team colours. Kingsley Shacklebolt was sitting in front of them, with Gawain Robards next to him. There was a section for all the teachers from Hogwarts, where Minerva McGonagall could be seen talking excitedly to Filius Flitwick, Pomona Sprout and Horace Slughorn. Madam Pince and Mr. Filch were sitting together, finally having declared their love the previous year.

Hagrid was sitting at the back. Seamus and Dean winked at Harry and Hannah, Lavender, Parvati and Padma were engaged in a serious conversation around Luna's new boyfriend Rolf. Oliver, Katie and Alicia sat with other members of Dumbledore's Army, and there were a few trainee Aurors who Harry had become friends with. But the most unusual thing about the seating were the empty seats scattered all around. One side of the front row was currently empty, waiting for Molly, Arthur, Bill, Charlie, Percy and George.

The other side - empty to everyone else - was occupied by the special couple's special guests - James, Lily, Sirius, Remus, Tonks and Dumbledore. Fabian and Gideon Prewett were sitting in the seats behind Molly, and Fred's seat next to George was still empty.

Harry looked around the room one final time - it had been decorated with white lilies and roses. Smiling vaguely at his soon-to-be wife's choice, Harry turned back to look eagerly to the opening of the tent.

Soft music began to play from the golden balloons above Harry's head.

Harry saw little Victoire, barely two, being carried in by Percy, who looked overly excited at his job, and Teddy walking in next to him. Victoire, instead of dropping the flowers down, kept chucking them at guests she recognised, earning a disapproving look from Percy and grumbles from Aunt Muriel, whose hair was now covered with petals. Next, Molly Weasley was entering with Charlie. She looked like she had finally calmed down and smiled at everyone around.

Then it was Bill and Fleur Weasley's turn, both of whom looked like the absolutely beautiful couple they were. Shortly after them were George and Angelina, who grinned at everyone and everything. Unknown to them, they were being accompanied by Fred as well. Once George took his seat - and Fred took his next to him - Neville and Luna walked in, followed by Ron and Hermione started down the aisle. Harry gave them both a hug when they got close enough.

"Thank you," he whispered. "For everything."

Ron just patted him once and took his place behind Harry with a grunt. Hermione held him a moment longer.

"Thank you for being my brother, Harry," she whispered before letting him go and taking her place. She brushed away a tear. Harry turned back to the mouth of the tent with anticipation - it was finally Ginny's turn.

For Harry and Ginny, it was like they were the only people in the room. Their eyes found each other in a moment, and it was all Harry could do from running down the aisle and grabbing her himself.

Ginny, on the other hand, would have run down the aisle if her father wasn't holding on to her like she had asked him to. She was wearing white and silver dress robes which showed off her slender body and she carried a bunch of lilies and orchids. She tore her eyes away from Harry to look at the rest of the guests. Her teammates, school friends, her Professors - Professor McGonagall was actually teary - and all her extended family. She smiled at Teddy and Victoire, who had taken to crumbling the rest of the flowers in the basket. She stopped to give Kingsley, her godfather, a kiss on his cheek, and Harry grumbled at her delay, earning sniggers from James and Sirius.

And then, finally, Ginny crossed the last several feet between her and Harry, and Mr. Weasley put her hand in his. Neither Harry nor Ginny could say they remembered what the officiant said, save for the moment they said 'I do'.


	3. The Goodbye

"Care to dance, Mrs. Potter?" Harry whispered into his bride's ear.

Ginny giggled, and allowed him to lead her onto the dance floor for their first dance.

During the dance, they had eyes for only each other, and didn't realise that others had joined them as well. As the song came to an end, they looked around. Lily and James were dancing, so were Remus and Tonks. Arthur had come up to the couple, and took Ginny for the father-daughter dance. Soon, Harry and Molly were waltzing as well.

"Thank you so much Molly. It was a wonderful wedding," Harry said to her.

"Don't be silly, dear. I'm glad you liked it," Molly said with a smile.

After a small silence, she said "I... I just wish sometimes that everyone we've lost were somehow still here with us. Fred… and you must be missing your parents today."

Harry looked over to his guests, where he saw Sirius and Lily dancing wildly together and James twirling around with a frightened looking Dobby.

"What makes you think that they aren't with us? They always are, we haven't really lost them."

Molly just smiled, with tears in her eyes. "Of course they are, sweetheart."

Harry hesitated. "I'm sure your brothers would want to be here too."

Molly gave him an odd look. Harry had never met Gideon and Fabian - not when they were alive, at least.

"What I'm saying is, from what I've heard, and if they're anything like you, they'd want to be here for Ginny." Hearing this, the twins smiled at him from behind Molly. Molly blinked away some more tears, gave Harry a kiss on the cheek and walked off the floor.

Looking around for Ginny, Harry saw that she was dancing with Bill, and all her brothers were waiting in line. Harry started dancing with the bridesmaids.

Ginny was dancing with George, and Fred as well, who was matching each step behind him. Ginny could barely keep herself from giggling every few minutes.

George suddenly looked forlorn. Ginny, who had been his confidante ever since Fred died, recognised his change of mood.

"What's the matter, George?"

"Nothing, Gin. My little sister's all grown up now," he said, with a small smile. "I won't get to see her that often."

"As if you'd see me everyday after your wedding," she said, with a twinkle in her eye. Then she became serious. "You can come talk to me anytime, George. I'll just be a floo away."

"I know. I'm just feeling a little down - we always joked about who you'd dance with first at the wedding - Fred or me. And he isn't even here." He had started to tear up a little.

Ginny looked at Fred, dancing along with them, who had tears in his eyes as well. They were twins, even separated by death. She looked back at George. "And I'd always thought of the two of you as one. Maybe, I'm dancing with the two of you together."

Before George could ask the question which was written on his face, she gave him a quick peck on the cheek, and turned to dance with Ron.

Harry found himself with Hermione.

"Are they enjoying themselves, Harry?" she asked.

Harry looked towards them again. "Mum and Remus are dancing now, and Tonks and Dad are trying to get Dumbledore to dance. Sirius is chasing Dobby and Hedwig all over the room - as Snuffles, of course," Harry replied, with a chuckle.

Hermione smiled. "If you and Ginny want to dance with them, you'll have to wait till everybody else leaves - or till they're very drunk."

Ginny had walked upto Andromeda and Teddy. "May I dance with you, you charming young man?" she asked.

"Dance Gin!" Teddy cried, already reaching out for her.

She picked her up in his arms, and twirling with him she reached the dance floor, making him laugh and yell in delight. Hearing the sound, Teddy's parents came closer, they too joined them. After a few minutes, Ginny released Teddy, who immediately ran to Fleur. He sat next to her, trying to pinch baby Victoire, who was in Fleur's arms. Remus and Tonks were watching him fondly.

"So, when are you guys leaving?" Ron asked.

Harry replied with a smirk. "So keen to see us go, mate?"

"You know what I mean. Hermione and I barely made it through the entire reception."

Harry chuckled. He and Ron were at a table, facing the dance floor, a drink in their hands. Beside them, Bill, Charlie, George and, most surprisingly, Percy, were playing a drinking game. They'd hardly noticed Harry and Ron talking.

"We want to dance with them, you know. We have to wait for everyone to leave."

"What?" Ron's face scrunched up, tying to work out what he was saying through the numerous drinks he'd had. "Oh... Well, you won't get much better than this."

Harry looked around. All the Weasley brothers were drunk. Arthur and Molly were dancing slowly in a corner. Angelina and Fleur were chatting with each other, holding a sleeping Victoire between them. Hagrid was dozing in the corner, and most other guests had left. Some were still dancing.

"I guess you're right." Harry got up, and seeing that Ginny was dancing with Neville, joined Luna for a dance before finally reclaiming his wife.

"So... How was your evening, Mrs. Potter?"

Ginny giggled. "Wonderful, Mr. Potter. Although, it'll take some time to get used to that."

"We have time... But right now, I think someone else wants to dance with us." Harry said, just as his parents approached them.

"Congratulations you two... The new generation of Potters," James said with a smirk. "Now, if you allow it, I would like to dance with my daughter-in-law."

Ginny laughed at his silly bow, and danced with him. To anyone except Harry, it looked like she was twirling around with her arms held loftily in the air. Harry was dancing with his mum as well.

"I'm so proud of you Harry. You've become everything your James and I dreamed you'd be." Lily was smiling at him.

"Thanks mum. That really means a lot to me."

"Ginny's a wonderful girl as well," she said, as Sirius cut in to and danced with Ginny. "She's very possessive of you - although your father will say that's the result of the old Potter charm." she said, with a chuckle.

Harry smiled. "Hard not to be when the entire wizarding world wants to get to know The Boy Who Lived."

"Molly and Arthur are fine people as well. They've taken good care of you over the years. Unlike my dear sister." Her face turned hard.

Harry was sure she was remembering Dudley, who had come for a while to congratulate them. Neither Vernon nor Petunia came.

"I've always thought of the Burrow as home... But you shouldn't be mad at the Dursleys. She's your sister, after all."

"It's difficult. She never accepted me as a witch. And then, on one hand, she takes you in for eleven years, feeds you... On the other, she treats you like dirt. You should have seen your father."

"I'm sure he would have strangled Uncle Vernon if he could," Harry chuckled. "That might explain why he was so purple all the time."

Lily laughed. "Maybe. Now, Harry, you take good care of Ginny. You'll have me to answer to if you hurt her. Not to mention your dad and Sirius."

"Mum! You're supposed to be on my side!" Harry complained seriously, with laughter in his eyes.

"It's the red hair, darling. We redheads have a pact. And we're both Potter women now."

Harry laughed. "Don't worry, mum. Ginny's got enough brothers for me to fear. They've already threatened me with the same, ever since we got together, and more specifically, after we got engaged. Not that I'd do anything to ever hurt Ginny."

"I know you won't. It's in the Potter blood to love unconditionally." Lily smiled at him, as they stopped, looking at Ginny trying to dance with Gideon, Fabian and Fred all at the same time.

"I'd better go save her before they run her over," Harry said. He gave his mum a kiss on the cheek, or into the air, and cut in to dance with Ginny again.

"Did anyone notice us?" She asked.

"No idea. Although they may have noticed when we started talking."

"Or I started yelling at Fred, Uncle Gid and Uncle Fab to stop wrestling over who would dance first." They chuckled.

Looking around, they saw that Arthur and Molly were still dancing, oblivious to the world. Most of the others were sleeping - Charlie had slumped out of his seat and was now snoring on the floor. Fleur and Angelina were still talking, surprisingly not having noticed the strange dances.

"I cast a charm. All they saw and heard was you two dancing," Hermione said, walking up to them.

"Thanks, Hermione. We owe you one," Ginny said sincerely.

"One? More like a hundred? How many times have I covered for you when you sneaked into Harry's room in the middle of the night?"

"I made up for it every time by sending Ron to your room. Or don't tell me you didn't want him there?" Ginny said, her eyes wide.

"Oh shut up... I can remove the charm if you're ready to leave."

"Not yet," Harry said. "We've still got to say good-bye."

Ginny picked up the hem of her robes, and took out the resurrection stone, which she had put inside her garter. She held it out to Harry on her palm, already tearing up. Harry closed his hand over hers, trapping the stone between their hands.

They turned, to find that everyone had gathered around them.

Remus and Tonks were closest to them.

"Harry, do me a favour..." Remus started.

"Of course! Anything..."

He smiled, "Don't tell Teddy about the Marauder's map until he leaves Hogwarts."

Harry and Ginny laughed, while James and Sirius started at him, open-mouthed.

"How can you deny your own flesh and blood our own legacy?" James said, horrified.

"You're a disgrace to the name of marauders!" Sirius was yelling at him.

"If he's a true marauder he'll find out about the map before his second year," Harry said, trying to stop his dad and Sirius from attacking Remus on the spot, but the effort was unsuccessful.

Tonks finally managed to calm everyone down. She had written a letter for Teddy, which she wanted Harry to find and keep for his first day at Hogwarts.

Soon everyone was saying their goodbyes.

Uncle Gid and Uncle Fab wished Ginny and Harry a happy life, "with plenty of little ones to keep you occupied," they added, making the couple blush.

Fred, who, until that point had been with George, came over to hug Ginny, and when he found that couldn't, he settled for air kisses. "You kept him sane, you and Ange," he said fondly. "Thank you for that." Ginny glared at him for the thanks, and then smiled.

Sirius and James came over. "Now, Harry, don't go upsetting Ginny, or you'll have us to answer to," James said, Sirius flexing his arms wildly next to him.

"Not you guys too!" Harry wailed. "First the brothers-in-law, then Mum, and now you! Who's supposed to be on my side?"

"That would be me," Ginny said sweetly, kissing him on the cheek, before turning on the older men, demeanour suddenly changing, hands on her hips. "You may be his father and godfather, but why are you threatening my husband?" The effect was such that both James and Sirius took two steps back in utter shock. Lily laughed from next to them.

"Boys, I don't think you have to worry at all," she said in between breaths. "I don't think Harry will want to step out of line for fear of unleashing the dragon within this fierce little thing."

Ginny grinned at Lily. "Finally someone who sees I can take care of myself," she said, winking.

"Hey! I know you can take care of yourself!" Harry protested. Ginny took pity on him and gave him a kiss.

Lily then stepped up and smiled at her boy. "I know you'll keep her happy, but I also want you to take care of you," she said seriously. "Don't go overworking at that new job."

"And don't forget to name the grandkids after us!" James added with a wink to Ginny.

And then, after one final glance at their lost family, Harry and Ginny let the stone slip out of their hands and drop to the floor. Hermione approached them as Harry enveloped Ginny in a tight hug.

"You should get rid of this." She held the stone out on her palm.

"Yes." Harry hesitated, and turned to Ginny. "Are you sure -"

"I'm sure." Harry had asked her the same question for the last two weeks. She did not want to show George or any of the others the stone. She knew all too well that George would never let it go and the fate of the second Peverell brother was sealed the moment he touched it.

She brushed a tear out of her eye. "Now, Mr. Potter," she murmured. Harry raised an eyebrow. "Take me far far away."

"At your service, Mrs. Potter," Harry took her hand and kissed it. "For now and forever."


End file.
